Manufacture Folle - Pokémon
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Textes courts écrits lors d'ateliers sur le discord Yaoifr. Se centrant principalement sur les créatures de poches. Bonne lecture.
1. Jeu dans la neige

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème : Être blanc comme neige.

* * *

Blanc, tout était blanc. Ce n'était Sorbébé qui allait dire le contraire, alors qu'il flottait au-dessus de la neige. Il se souvenait parfaitement ce que ce Blizzi lui avait dit. Il était blanc comme neige. Il rit doucement en s'amusant à jouer avec les flocons qui tombaient lentement sur les arbres. Il ne voyait pas grand monde. Entre les Blizzis et les quelques Farfurets, il préférait rire doucement. Son rire était étouffé par le temps. Il ne remarquait pas les dresseurs qui luttaient, ni les combats qui se déroulaient malgré le temps. Il était loin de tout. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Le jeune pokémon flotta jusqu'à son ami, un Blizzi qui était pas ordinaire. Il le saluait.

« Hey, tu te caches encore des humains ?  
-Oui, ils sont partout, il me cherche, tu sais ? Je suis spécial. Ils veulent m'avoir.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que le bout de mes bras est bleu, pas vert. Les humains veulent m'avoir.  
-Dans ce cas, je te protégerai.  
-Ils te feront prisonnier, tu le sais ça ?  
-Pas grave.  
-Tu es vraiment trop innocent. »

Le jeune Sorbébé sourit et resta toute la journée aux côtés du jeune Blizzi aux bras bleu. Ils ne croisèrent pas un seul humain. Réjouissant le pokémon blanc, il tenta d'amuser son ami. Et il avait réussi. Les deux pokémons glaces s'amusèrent de longues heures, c'est le soir épuisé qu'ils furent capturés par un dresseur aimant. Depuis les deux pokémons ne vont jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils s'entraident. Ils apprennent à aimer leur humain, ensemble...


	2. Timide

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème : être fleur bleu.

* * *

Shaymin inspira doucement, il pouvait sentir les parfums des fleurs. Il adorait ça. Il sourit doucement. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il croisa un jeune Caninos. Il n'avait rien contre les pokémons feu. Il s'en méfiait, bien entendu. Mais il lui sourit doucement, laissant de côté ces craintes. Le jeune canidé lui léchait le front.

« Tu es perdu ?  
-Oui, j'ai perdu mon chemin. Tu peux m'aider petit Shaymin ?  
-Bien entendu, suis-moi.  
-Super. »

Le pokémon légendaire adorait aider les jeunes pokémons. Ces derniers le faisaient sourire. Il se sentait à l'aise avec eux. Il était toujours de partager un peu de leur histoire. Il marcha relativement rapidement, écoutant les bruits de la nature. Interrompu par les paroles du jeune Caninos.

« Shaymin ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu crois que je trouverai une Caninos pour moi.  
-J'en suis sûr que tu trouveras une gentille pokémon à aimer. Qu'elle soit Caninos ou non.  
-C'est beau ce que tu dis, Etourmi dirait que tu es fleur bleue.  
-Peut-être... »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin tranquillement, parlant de choses et d'autres. Ils arrivèrent en ville à la tombée de la nuit. N'aimant pas trop les hommes, le pokémon hérisson recula un peu. Il avait si peur qu'il ne remarqua pas que Caninos, pour le remercier avait couvert de fleurs bleues le pokémon légendaire, le faisait passe pour un petit champ defleurs de cette couleur. C'est quand ce dernier le saluait.

« Au revoir bosquet bleu... »

Que Shaymin compris, il rougit et se réfugia dans son champ de fleur.


	3. Seul

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thèmes : être dans le noir et broyer du noir.

* * *

Giratina hurlait, il avait beau savoir voler, il ne trouvait plus son Ancien Monde. Celui qui l'avait vu naître. Il criait à s'en écorcher la gorge. Il était dans le noir total. Cette dimension était faite pour lui par Arcueus. Il était banni. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se posa sur une des plateformes. Il regarda les structures primitives. Les couleurs étranges. Pourquoi devait-il rester ici. Pourquoi son père l'avait puni. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose. Juste détruit un continent et il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il tentait d'amadouer son père en l'appelant. Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il pouvait voir dans certains cristaux, ce monde qui n'était plus le sien. Il sombrait de plus en plus les ténèbres. Il broyait du noir, qui ne le ferait pas à sa place. Sa tristesse était forte. Le temps passait et la peine se transformait en colère, en haine. Il en voulait à son père, à ses frères Palkia et Dialga d'être libre, alors que lui non. Il les détestaient. Il détestait tous les pokémons. Tous. Il allait se venger. Il se le promettait. Même si pour ça, il devrait attendre mille ans. Ou plus. Être légendaire, c'est ne plus voir le temps qui s'écoule. Il finit par ne plus exister. N'être qu'une illusion qui brisait ses espoirs un à un.


End file.
